The present invention relates to a rear mounted mirror assembly for motor vehicles and more particularly pertains to allowing a driver to see other vehicles and obstructions when backing out of a parking spot.
The use of vehicle mirror devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle mirror devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding the vision of drivers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,837 to Singleton discloses a rear mountable mirror attachable to a vehicle, for assisting in hitching a trailer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,080 to Allen and 4,664,489 to Karns disclose an auxiliary mirror devices for use with vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rear mounted mirror assembly for motor vehicles for allowing a driver to see other vehicles and obstructions when backing out of a parking spot.
In this respect, the rear mounted mirror assembly for motor vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a driver to see other vehicles and obstructions when backing out of a parking spot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rear mounted mirror assembly for motor vehicles that can be used for allowing a driver to see other vehicles and obstructions when backing out of a parking spot. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.